


sunny gets a job and is horrible at it

by secretgoodnight



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Getting Fired From A Job, Other, basil is one of my favorites, omari au yay, sunny is bad at jobs, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgoodnight/pseuds/secretgoodnight
Summary: literally what the title says
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	sunny gets a job and is horrible at it

**Author's Note:**

> omari au baby!!

Sunny never really had much contact with anyone, well he does, it’s just mainly with Hikki, his older sister and his friends. But the pawn job looked enticing, and when he had asked Basil if he should go for it Basil simply replied “sure” in a happy voice. Which was normal for Basil, if Sunny was being honest with himself.

Anyways. The job was in the forest, ( a weird location but whoever runs the shop still makes money, so he shouldn’t judge) and when he asked the manager about the job he immediately got told the basics of the job. Maybe his friends would visit him there.

 _This was a bad move,_ Sunny had realized after working there for about an hour later after he got the job. People still understood him when he mumbled out the prices of the items here, which he was thankful for but he had gotten chewed out by his boss like three times because of that. He was helping a customer right now, who had trouble hearing him when he mumbled. He just wanted the customer to leave already, so he can go back to see Hikki and his friends.

The customer asked him to speak up, and Sunny almost groaned out loudly. It was so annoying having to repeat himself so many times. He’d rather fall off some stairs then do this! Sunny sighed, and repeated what he said. “The price is 500 clams, sir.”

The customer looked shocked at the mention of 500 clams. “That much? Could you lower the price down a litte-”

Sunny finally got fed up. “You know what, just take it!” The customer looked at the item excitedly and then ran out of the store. 

Oh gods, he’s going to get fired. _Which would be a good thing honestly_ , he thought to himself. 

The manager did end up firing him, which he was thankful for. He’d rather play the violin with Hikki and plant flowers with Basil then do that boring job. Sunny sighed as he planted the flowers with Basil. Basil must have heard him sigh and asked what was wrong.

Sunny was about to reply before landing his eyes on another job wanted ad. Maybe he could try out for that one.

Sunny said nothing was the matter.

Basil looked at him for a bit, before replying alright then and continued to plant the seeds. Sunny kept his eyes on the poster the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> omari au baby..


End file.
